Just erase it, and let's make a new story!
by Mizudere
Summary: Kadang yang lebih menyakitkan itu adalah 'menyukai seseorang yang menyukai orang lain' [bad summary] [MiyaIzuHyuuga] [ada HyuuRiko nyempil] [warning : Sho-ai] [ane numpang galau]


Bunga sakura berjatuhan dengan tiupan angin yang damai. Sangat indah dan dia menyukainya. Dia sangat suka dengan musim semi. Musim yang mengingatkan awal bertemunya dengan orang itu. Ah, rasanya ingin sekali dia kembali ke masa itu.

Di masa itu, dia baru kali itu merasa bersyukur sudah berkenalan dengan orang itu.

"_Namaku Hyuuga Junpei. Kau?"_

Di masa itu, dia mengikat janji dengan orang itu.

"_Izuki, kita harus satu sekolah di SMA nanti! Kita akan bermain basket bersama!"_

Di masa itu, dia belajar apa itu arti kasih sayang.

"_Bodoh! Aku peduli karena aku sayang, Izuki!"_

Dan di masa itu juga, dia tahu rasanya takut kehilangan.

"_Hyuuga! Jangan tinggalin aku! Aku takut!"_

"_Aku daritadi sudah di sini, bodoh! Jangan cengeng seperti itu."_

.

Dunia memang tidak adil.

Manusia diciptakan untuk berpasangan dengan lawan jenisnya.

.

Ya, orang itu sudah berpaling ke orang yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

Orang itu sudah bertemu cinta sejati nya.

.

Pemuda yang mencintai orang itu hanya memendam rasa ngilu yang ada di dadanya. Padahal tidak ada pisau yang menancap di gakuran pemuda tersebut. Tidak ada darah yang mengalir.

Ingin menangis.

.

Tapi kenapa air mata ini tidak kunjung keluar?

.

Pemuda tersebut hanya memegang dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa ngilu itu.

Tetap saja rasa itu tidak hilang.

Padahal udara di musim ini sangat hangat.

.

Kenapa dingin sekali?

.

"Izuki." Akhirnya orang itu datang juga. Senyuman orang itu membuat dirinya merasa spesial.

Tetapi sayang, ada senyuman yang lebih tulus dan itu bukan ditunjukkan untuknya.

Hembusan angin semakin kuat, menjatuhkan kelopak bunga sakura yang bergelantungan di pohon. Halaman belakang sekolah Seirin penuh dengan kelopak tersebut. Seharusnya pemandangan tersebut menenangkan hati pemuda tersebut.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Pemuda tersebut menggigit bibirnya. Tidak tahu caranya membuat awal pembicaraan. Dia terus menggigit bibirnya. Menggigit, menggigit, menggigit.

Sampai dia merasakan cairan yang terasa seperti besi yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"I-Izuki." Orang yang ada di hadapannya mendekat. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti. Mendekap tubuh pemuda itu yang bergetaran. Dia tidak merencanakan apapun. Dia hanya berpikir, bahwa tindakan tersebut akan membuat pemuda manis itu tenang.

Ya, dia tahu.

Tidak ada alasan. Dia memang tahu segalanya yang berkaitan dengan pemuda bermata elang itu.

"Hyu.."Akhirnya dia merasakan bajunya basah.

"Hyuuga, kau jahat. Kau jahat. Kau jahat." Pemuda yang didekapnya sekarang memukul dada bidangnya. Dia tidak melawan. Dia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri orang jahat. Orang yang sudah tidak sengaja membuat seseorang jatuh hati kepadanya. Dia sudah membuat pemuda tersebut sengsara. Dia sudah membuat orang itu menunggu lama.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mendekapnya lebih erat. Dia ingin merasakan pukulan kuat dari orang yang di dekapnya. Dia harus mendengar teriakan dan isakan pemuda tersebut. Mencium bau yang semerbak dan menenangkan dari pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Dia berani bertaruh, semua orang pasti aku terlena dengan bau yang dia cium sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Shun." Pemuda berkacamata mengelus rambut hitam orang yang dia peluk. "Aku hanya baru menyadari perasaanmu. Andai saja." Jeda. "Andai saja aku sudah menyadarinya dari dulu." Dekapan semakin erat.

"Aku memang laki-laki yang bodoh. Aku tidak sadar bahwa yang aku lakukan padamu sangat berarti." Akhirnya pelukan mereka terlepas. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengusap pipi mulus pemuda bermata tajam itu. Lama-kelamaan ibu jarinya mengusap bibir yang ada luka sobeknya itu. "Mungkin aku hanya bisa melakukan hal ini. Tapi kumohon," jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka berkurang. Mata elang bertemu dengan mata yang dilindungi oleh kacamata.

"Kumohon, kau boleh mengenangnya. Tetapi kau harus menghilangkan rasa sayangmu terhadapku. Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa lagi, Izuki Shun."

Bibir mereka akhirnya menyatu. Mata elang pemuda tersebut membesar. Tapi apa daya, dia sudah terlena dengan ciuman tersebut. Pemuda tersebut malah mengalungkan leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut. Lama-kelamaan ciuman tersebut menjadi kasar. Mereka melinpahkan semua rasa kekesalan, penyesalan, dan kekecewaan di ciuman tersebut. Saling bertukar saliva dan bertarung dengan lidah mereka. Merasa udara pasokan sudah menipis, kedua pemuda tersebut melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang menyisakan benang saliva.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga." Dia melepaskan dekapan dari pemuda yang dia sayangi. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja dengan Riko." Dan pemuda bermata elang itu pergi meninggalkan orang itu.

.

Berlari, berlari,

Sampai rasa sakit di hati nya menghilang.

.

.

.

BUK!

"Itte-"

"Izuki?" Orang yang merasa nama nya disebut mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dan manik yang seperti karamel. Segera, dia beranjak berdiri dari tempat jatuhnya. Setelah menepuk celananya yang kotor akibat pasir, dia langsung menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Miyaji-san? Kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya nya heran. "Kau lupa? Hari ini ada latih tanding antar Seirin dan Shuutoku. Maka nya kami datang ke sini." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan gerombolan anak memakai jersey warna oranye yang berjalan menuju gymnassium Seirin. Izuki pun melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Miyaji.

"Hahaha, aku lupa. Padahal kemarin Riko dan Hyuuga sudah memberitahu kami." Ucap Izuki sambil tertawa pelan. Dia tahu bahwa tawa nya adalah tawa yang dipaksakan. Apalagi barusan dia menyebut nama seseorang yang dia masih sayangi. Walaupun orang tersebut sudah menyuruhnya menghapus segala rasa terhadapnya.

"Itte-" Izuki merasakan sebuah jari mengusap bibirnya yang luka. "Duh, kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini, Izuki?" Tangan satunya mengusap pipi sang Point Guard Seirin. "Matamu sembab juga. Sebaiknya kita harus hilangkan sembabnya." Segera, pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuka tas selempangnya dan mengambil sebuat botol minum dan sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan garis hitam sebagai hiasan benda tersebut.

"Tenang, air minumku itu air hangat. Pokoknya kau harus turuti aku."

"Ta-tapi.."

BUK

Botol minum yang barusan berada di genggaman Miyaji mendarat di kepala Izuki."Itte-"

"Kau harus turuti senpaimu, Izuki Shun." Izuki pun akhirnya menurut. Dengan cepat, Miyaji menarik lengan pemain Seirin itu dan pergi ke bangku terdekat. Miyaji langsung menyuruh Izuki meminum air yang ada di botol milik Miyaji. Setelah itu, Miyaji langsung membasahi sapu tangannya dengan air yang dibekalnya dan menaruhnya di bawah mata Izuki.

Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, dia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan pemain Shuutoku tersebut. Mengusap pelan wajahnya, seperti menyentuh barang yang rapuh. Manik yang seperti karamel itu selalu terpaku dengan wajah yang ada di hadapannya.

Izuki sangat senang dengan perlakuan dari Miyaji. Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti, dia ingin menikmati sentuhan tersebut lebih lama lagi. Sentuhan yang terlihat tegas tetapi lembut baginya. Dia tidak ingin kegiatan pemuda yang ada di depannya berhenti.

Apakah boleh—

.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, Izuki?" Gerakan tangan Miyaji berhenti. Dia menaruh kembali botol minum dan sapu tangannya yang sedikit basah ke tasnya.

"E-eh." _Haduh, kenapa aku malah menatap dirinya terus?!_

"Ah, masa sih. Aku kan memang bodoh, Miyaji-san. Hahahaha." Ucapnya bercanda untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. "Ayo kita nyusul ke gym!" Miyaji hanya menghela nafas lega. Dia bersyukur karena pemain Seirin itu bisa tersenyum kembali. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum tipis ke arah Izuki. "Ayo."

Angin mengalir di udara dengan tenang. Kelopak berwarna pink itu menari-nari di udara. Seperti seorang penari yang bebas dari beban mereka. Udara yang hangat sekarang sudah berhasil menenangkan hati seorang Izuki Shun. Tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah genggaman yang membalut tangan kanannya membuat hatinya tenang.

Sepertinya orang itu lah karakter baru yang akan muncul di cerita kehidupannya.

.

Semoga saja cerita nya tidak akan menyakitkan.

.

Semoga saja.

FIN

* * *

Duh, ane tulis apaan coba?! -_-

Ane butuh kritik dan saran, lho :3 jangan lupa yaa!


End file.
